1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a measuring apparatus for measuring a stereo video format and associated method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to popularization of stereo video, many stereo video formats are published. When a display begins to display the stereo video, a stereo video format, such as lengths of an active video and active space, should be determined so as to make the stereo video be correctly displayed. Therefore, the display requires a method which can measure the stereo video format efficiently and accurately to make a user enjoy the high quality stereo video.